


Cuffed

by EternalShipper



Series: Of Warriors and Keys [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), The Old Guard (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Gen, Omega Dawn Summers, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalShipper/pseuds/EternalShipper
Summary: Nicky finds himself kidnapped by yet another sadistic, money-hungry millionaire.Nicky and his cellmate will have to find a way to escape. And what should they do about the mystical cuff holding them together?
Relationships: Nicky | Nicolo di Genova & Dawn Summers
Series: Of Warriors and Keys [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097021
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

When they bring him in, bleeding and broken, near death, there is already someone in the cell. They cuff his arms behind him, strapping them to a chain, and leave. The girl crawls over to him, asking him if he’s okay. She cleans dirt and blood off his face with the sleeve of her blouse as she places his head on her lap and a water bottle at his lips. 

Soon after, armed guards come for her and that’s when he notices her chain is around her neck. For hours, all Nicky can hear are her screams. When she’s returned to the cell, it’s Nicky’s turn, except unlike him her bruises do not vanish in minutes. 

As the days pass they enter a somewhat comforting routine, sharing what little food and water they have and comforting each other whenever one of them returns from the labs. 

Nicky is reminded of Merrick’s labs. They take their samples and test his healing rate, astounded at how fast it is. He’s been captive for over a week when he sees the chart, comparing his results with the girl’s. Later that day when he’s returned to the cell, they’re both secured more firmly than usual, with hands and legs chained to the wall. 

Later in the day, a tall, blonde man in a suit comes in and the girl whispers: “Dad?!”

The man completely ignores her and taking a gun, shoots Nicky in the head. When Nicky comes to a few minutes later, he’s analyzing a document. The man turns to the girl. “Amazing. Truly. Your DNA is as near perfect as I’ve ever seen, and every time we take it, it shows improvement on the day before. You also heal much quicker than normal people, although not as fast as our undying friend here.” He points to Nicky. 

“Why?” She looks him in the eye. “Why are you doing this?”

“Because I can? And money, of course. Do you have any idea how much people would pay for sped up healing? Returning from the dead? A Genetic Code so perfect it is most likely impermeable to disease?”

“So besides being a failure as a Father, you’re also a failure at science?”

He punches her and all she does is laugh.

“Beating women and children as always made you feel like a man.” She smiles in a way that tells Nicky nothing good will come out of her mouth. “Tell me, is it you’re unable to get it u? Or you just need to force people, because no one will put up with your abusive ass otherwise?”

The man looks at the girl and smirks in a way that makes Nicky fear what he has in store. “Bring the cuff. Let’s find out what it does.” He orders one scientist and then he turns to them. “We’ve been collecting a few preternatural artifacts for testing. We’ve found this cuff that is meant to connect the wearers in some way. How about we see what it does?”

The guards release one hand from each of them and cuff them together. There is not enough light, but Nicky can see that the heavy object is covered in some type of writing. He feels the material around his wrist warm-up and there’s a click as it tightens to the exact measure of his wrist. 

“Give it time and start testing in the morning.”

The door closes and they’re alone in the darkness. 


	2. Chapter 2

“We need to find a way out soon.” She whispers, head in his lap. She can faintly see the twist of his lips as a concerned one. “Are you in pain?”

Nicky scoffs. “I’m the one that heals almost instantaneously, remember?” He avoids telling her that yes, he can feel the throbbing of her shattered arm and the ache of her twisted ankle because of the cuff. “But yes, we must find a way to escape. I don’t mean to pry, but, why has your scent changed so much?”

“Is the cat out of the bag?” She laughs and grimaces at the pain coming from her busted lip. “You’re an Alpha. I’m sure you recognize the scent.”

“Do they know?”

“No… And I don’t want to find out what they’ll do if they do find out. I need you to dismantle my right boot without being caught by the camera in the corner.” 

Nicky helps her sit against the wall and pretends to check her ankle. 

“Near the heel, you’ll feel a protuberance. Rotate it clockwise. Take the little syringe and jab me with it. Feel free to keep the needle if you feel like jabbing one of the scientists in the eye with it.”

Nicky chuckles and sits next to her after doing as instructed.

“Do I want to know what that was?”

“Emergency suppressant. Wouldn’t want to go in Heat near those fuckers. I should be able to put weight on my ankle in two days. We should prepare to leave by then.”

“It will be easier if we escape from the lab.”

“Do you know where we are? I was in Paris when they took me.”

“Madrid. I think we’re somewhere in Germany. I heard the language when they were dragging me in.”

“I should be able to get us extracted then.”

“How?”

“Do you trust me, Nico? Because I can get us to safety.”

“You have too many secrets.” His voice is, as always, calm.

“And you’ll learn why when we reach sanctuary. I promise.”

Nicky nods and hopes for the best. 

***

During those last two days, Nicky cannot help but feel anxious. He does not want to meet his True Death among these walls. Not without him. Not without looking into his eyes, or tasting his lips, or hearing the sound of his voice once more. 

Each day he feels the cuff more deeply. It weighs around his wrist, warm and unrelenting, but more than that, it connects him to the girl in a way he could not have even imagined. She laughs and mocks their captors, but he knows she’s scared. He can feel her fear, as well as her physical pain. Can she feel his? 

D-Day arrives and they are in the lab. Nicky can feel each slice of the knife on her flesh as they take and take. When the scientists finish suturing up their incisions, Nicky feels a squeeze on his cuffed hand and knows it’s time. In a flash, she has pulled her other hand free, grabbed at a scalpel, and slashed the scientist's throat before turning to him and cutting at the strap holding his hand. 

They jump off the gurneys and make a run for it, cuffed hands clasped in each other. 


End file.
